


In The Cold Light Of Day.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Cagney and Lacey
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Ladies washroom setting. Cacey., Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: The Sequel to...Lace Cage.Morning eventually arrived, bringing little relief from the effects of the previous nights stifling heat-wave.





	In The Cold Light Of Day.

On Christine's arrival at the 14th Precinct, she found Mary-Beth had arrived earlier. "Hey! Mary-Beth." She called out.

Mary-Beth walked towards her partner, smiling un-comfortably. "Christine, hot enough for you already?"

Christine replied enthusiastically. "I was tossin' n turnin' all night long Mary-Beth!"

"Yep! Me too Chris." Mary-Beth added.

Christine continued. "You know Mary-Beth, there should be a law against this darned heat-wave!"

Mary-Beth replied jokingly. "Christine, we may be a law enforcement agency, but we don't make em', only enforce em'!"

Christine added. "Its still pretty un-comfortable to work in though Mary-Beth."

Mary-Beth answered her. "Your tellin' me Christine!"

Christine spoke enthusiastically. "Come on Mary-Beth, lets go turn on the cold Faucet and splash around in something refreshing!"

Mary-Beth agreed. "I guess so Chris."

Whilst in the ladies washroom enjoying the cooling relief, Christine began splashing Mary-Beth with excessive amounts of cold water.

Mary-Beth shrieked. "Cut that out Christine! Your not trying to drown me I hope?"

Christine spoke seriously. "Not a chance! Mary-Beth, I erm you know last night, I erm couldn't stop myself thinking about you, about us, we erm make a great team right?"

Mary-Beth, a little stunned. "Agreed, sure do Chris!"

Christine continued. "Suppose we, team up a little closer Mary-Beth, get my meaning?"

Mary-Beth was feeling so uneasy, she blushed shamefully, saying." Am I reading you right Christine?"

"Loud and clear Mary-Beth!" Christine added.

Mary-Beth spoke shyly. "Chris, I was thinking about you too last night." Her voice trailed off after that sentence, like she may have just dropped herself right in it, and not, in a jail house sentence.

Christine said inquisitively. "No foolin'? Your puttin' me on Mary-Beth, right?"

Mary-Beth, feeling more confident. "I guess great minds think alike Christine! After all, we are partners!"

Christine continued enthusiastically. "I guess they sure do." A pause ensued. "Freeze! Mary-Beth."

Mary-Beth obeyed her partners request, as Christine slipped her arms around her, tightly yet tenderly. Their eyes both serious now, drinking in each others hypnotic gaze. 

Mary-Beth reciprocated Christine's movements, as Christine gently placed a tentative kiss upon Mary-Beth's inviting lips. Intensity gradually growing, both becoming more vocal.

Until, Mary-Beth broke free from Christine's clutches, saying quietly. 

"Christine, I guess were both still day-dreaming, this cant really be happening, can it?"

Christine smiled contentedly. "Mary-Beth, were wide awake! but I guess we will both sleep soundly tonight, after some after work activities round at my place! Make some excuses Mary-Beth, were havin' ourselves one hell of a slumber party tonight!"

Mary-Beth's eagerness heightened. "You've got it Chris! I've come round to the idea, I cant wait! I'm almost on my way there already!"

The End.


End file.
